


Christmas at the Kellys

by gracedameron



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, but not too many, everyone has kids so that's adorable too, i don't think i've written anything this cute in my entire life, seriously it's just pure cuteness, there's some OCs too, this is sickeningly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracedameron/pseuds/gracedameron
Summary: this is the most ridiculously cute story ever written and it's all about the annual Kelly family Christmas/Holiday party. Merry Christmas eve!!





	Christmas at the Kellys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuppenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuppenny/gifts).



> dedicated to my amazingly beautiful wonderful friend Claire, since this is part of her Christmas present. Merry Christmas! You're welcome. ;)

*

“Daddyyyyy!” 

A crash, followed by a shriek sounded from the other side of the house. 

Jack glanced up from his desk, smirking to himself as he mentally counted down from three.

_ Three, Two,  _

“DADDY!” his four year old daughter tore into his office, clearly distressed. 

_ One. _

“What’s goin’ on, Princess?” Jack asked, spinning in his desk chair and giving his little girl a smile. 

“ _ Daddy _ . James won’t lemme finish makin’ my Christmas presents!! He keeps touchin’ my arts stuffs even when he’s not suppos’ta!” Little Lucy Kelly whined, stomping her feet and slumping across her father’s lap dramatically. 

Jack snorted, lifting Lucy into his arms and letting her wrap her little arms around his neck. She sniffled and whined, but Jack knew her dramatics were just that - dramatics. He played into it as he always did, kissing her little curls. 

“Hey, hey.” he soothed, “No tears, lil’ bit. You an’ ya brother gotta get along, or Santa won’t be showin’ up tonight.” 

Lucy gasped, sitting straight up. “No!” 

Jack shrugged. “Yeah baby, you an James both gotta be on ya  _ best _ behaviors, or Santa’s gonna find out you’s fightin’, an’ then there won’t be no pretty presents under that tree that me an’ Mommy worked so hard to decorate.” 

Lucy scrambled off her dad’s lap and tore down the hallway, yelling at her older brother reminders of Santa watching them and their Elf on the Shelf (don’t get Jack started on the darn Elf on the Shelf….) would be sending a bad report. 

Jack smirked to himself before spinning back around in his chair, going back to his project. Or rather, his eight or nine unfinished projects that were piling up on his desk. But this one was the most important. It was his custom Christmas card for his wife. He’d given her a handmade card every year since they started dating in college, and it soon became a tradition between them. He tried to get more and more creative with them every year, but this year he decided to go back to his roots and do a simple sketched card, similar to the first one he’d done all those years ago, when they were just sophomores in college. 

Time sure does fly. Fifteen custom Christmas cards later. Fifteen years together, ten years married, a house with a mortgage, two kids, four busy schedules and lots of laughter and chaos, but Jack wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

“Daddy!” Another shout down the hall made Jack sigh, and he slipped the half-finished Christmas card into his desk drawer, exiting his office just as his six year old son slid down the hallway, wrapping his arms around his dad’s legs. 

“Yeah buddy?” Jack asked, ruffling his son’s hair. 

“Lucy keeps bossin’ me around!” James whined, sliding down Jack’s legs. “She said she’s gonna tell our Elf an’ then Santa won’t bring me no presents!” 

Jack lifted the little boy in his arms, slipping him around to his back, making him giggle. James’ arms wrapped around Jack’s neck as he piggy-backed him back down the hall to the playroom the two kids shared. 

“Lucy,” Jack said as he pushed the playroom door open with his foot. “I thought I said you two hafta get  _ along _ , that means no fightin’ or teasin’ or bossin’ your brother around. Yeah?” 

“DON’T LOOK DADDY!” Lucy shrieked, scrambling to hide her projects from her dad. 

Jack laughed as James quickly put his hands over Jack’s eyes, both kids giggling madly. 

“Lucyyy,” Jack chided lovingly, “What do you say to your brother?” 

Lucy giggled again. “Sorry Jamesie,” she drawled, “Sorry you’s bein’  _ NAUGHTY _ ‘steada nice!” she burst into more giggles and James pouted, uncovering Jack’s eyes and resting his head on his father’s shoulder. 

“ _ YOU’RE  _ the naughty one!” James countered, and Jack set his son down on the ground, next to Lucy who was laying her body over her crafts. Jack cringed at the glitter glue that was staining her dress, shaking his head a little bit. 

“Listen you two,” he said, hands on his knees so he was at their eye levels. “Mommy’s on her way home, an’ she ain’t gonna like it if you two’s fightin’ on Christmas. ‘Specially when everyone’s comin’ over tonight. You two oughta be havin’ fun, not arguin’. Okay?” 

The two Kelly kids looked between each other before nodding. 

“Okay.” James relented. “Sorry for touchin’ stuff,” he said, and Lucy nodded gratefully. 

“Sorry for sayin’ I’ll tell the Elf.” Lucy admitted. 

“Hug it out.” Jack instructed, and the two kids hugged, Lucy giggling as glitter glue from her dress got stuck on her brother’s shirt. 

“Good.” Jack smiled. “Now you finish your crafts, an’ let Daddy finish his crafts, so we’s can all make cookies for the party when Mommy gets home, yeah?”

“Yeah!” Both kids cheered and Jack was impressed as they both started to cooperate with one another to finish their projects. 

“Out out out!” Lucy shouted, pushing Jack out the door and closing it behind him. He chuckled to himself as he started back down the hall to his office, sitting back down in his chair and spinning it around. He pulled his card out of the drawer again and went back to work, quickly getting lost in his work. 

Jack didn’t even realize how much time had passed until he heard the pounding of little feet and shouts of “Mommy! Mommy!” echoing down the hall. He grinned and slipped his finished card back into his desk and barely a minute later, Katherine entered the doorway to his office, one child hanging off of each of her legs, snow melting off her winter coat. 

“A little help?” she asked and Jack laughed out loud, lifting James from Katherine’s left leg as she lifted Lucy from her right, covering her daughter’s cheeks in cranberry lipstick kisses. The kids giggled as both their parents lovingly ushered them out of Jack’s office and down the hall, racing one another back to their playroom, leaving their parents alone. 

“How was your day, love?” Jack asked, catching Katherine’s lips in a quick kiss, taking her coat from her as she took it off, unbundling her layers. 

“Good!” Katherine grinned, handing him her scarf, hat, vest and sweater, leaving her in her long sleeve tee underneath. “I’m all caught up on projects and assignments,” she slid off her boots, setting them in the front hall as Jack hung up her winter gear. “This Editor in Chief is ready for Christmas!” 

Jack smiled as Katherine kissed him again, wrapping an arm around his wife’s waist and pulling her in closer as he kissed her lips, jaw, and then her neck. She giggled, pushing him back a little so their foreheads touched. 

“We have guests coming over in two hours,” she said lightly, “And we literally don’t have anything prepared.” 

Jack kissed the tip of her nose. 

“You think so lil’ of me, Ace?” Jack teased, “I got appetizers an’ sides all made up, a turkey ready ta go in the oven…” he squeezed her side. “All we gotta do is make the cookies an’ set the table, love.” 

Katherine smirked, shaking her head in amazement. “You absolutely  _ wonderful _ man,” she told him, kissing his lips one more time before taking his hand and dragging him into the kitchen with her. “You think of everything.” 

“That’s my job,” he laughed, “Your job is to execute my thought-ahead plans to perfection.” 

She snorted, pulling on an apron and tossing Jack his own. 

“James! Lucy! Come on kiddos, these cookies ain’t gonna bake themselves!” Jack called down the hall and the kids slid in their socks to the kitchen so they could start baking. 

“I wanna crack the eggs!!” James and Lucy both shouted at the same time, making both their parents laugh. 

“Okay okay,” Katherine giggled, “There’s one egg for each of you. Daddy will tell you when he’s ready for them.” 

*

The doorbell rang about an hour and a half later, just as the last batch of Christmas cookies were coming out of the oven. 

“Ho ho ho!” a voice bellowed outside the door and both James and Lucy scrambled to be the first to open it. 

“Uncle Spot!!” the kids cried, jumping on their uncle as he entered the door. 

“Ay, what am I? Chopped liver?” a voice asked behind Spot, and the Kelly kids giggled. 

“Uncle Racer!!” they both hugged Race’s long legs too, and Race smirked, ruffling the hair on both kids’ heads. 

“Merry Christmas, Kellys!” Spot called, shifting his two year old daughter on his hip, her little arms wrapped around his neck. “Smells delicious in here.” 

“Spotty! Racer!” Jack grinned as his friends closed the door behind them. “Merry Christmas!” Jack’s eyes crinkled with joy as he reached for his niece, Spot and Race’s daughter Brooklyn.

“And my little Brooklyn!” Jack took the baby in his arms and kissed her cheek, making her hide her face shyly in Jack’s shoulder. “How’s it goin’, pumpkin?” he asked her, bouncing the baby lightly.

Katherine beamed as she left the kitchen and hurried to hug Spot and Race in greeting, managing to pry her own children off of them first.

“Brooklyn’s here?” Katherine asked, tickling the toddler in Jack’s arms, making the little girl squeal loudly right into Jack’s ear. 

“Oof.” he laughed, letting Katherine take the baby from him. “Loud an’ clear.” 

“Hey Jackie, I gotcha a present,” Race said, slinging an arm around Jack’s shoulders and plopping a wrapped up fruitcake into Jack’s hands. Jack grimaced, narrowing his eyes at his friend. 

“Race, are you regifting me a fruitcake?” 

Race nodded, same grin still on his face. “I’m regifting you a fruitcake.” 

“We gotcha real presents too,” Spot interjected, “But we really wanted to get rid of the fruitcake first.” 

Jack rolled his eyes and set the cake down on the coffee table before he offered to take his friends’ coats, hanging them in the front hall and letting everyone get settled in. 

“She’s getting so big!” Katherine said, holding Brooklyn’s little hands as she toddled around in front of her. “Is she wearing…Air Jordan sneakers?” 

Race laughed. “She is! Because our baby is stylin’.” 

“Aren’t those like…$70 shoes?” Katherine questioned.

Spot shrugged. “Listen, if I wanna spend my hard earned money on ridiculously expensive baby shoes, that’s my business.” he said simply, and Katherine shook her head in amusement. 

“That it is.” she winked. “She  _ is  _ pretty stylish.” 

“Yes she is!” Race sing-songed with a grin as he swung down to pick up his daughter, lifting her high above his head, making her giggle. Katherine smiled, heart warmed as it was every time she watched Spot and Race with their adopted daughter. She could remember when they were two silly college kids, figuring out who they were and who they wanted to be. And now they’d built a beautiful life and family together, and Katherine couldn’t be more proud. 

“Uncle Racer? Can Brooklyn come play with me?” Lucy asked, tugging on Race’s pant leg to get his attention. 

Race smiled, kneeling down next to his niece and setting his daughter on the ground next to Lucy. 

“Absolutely, kiddo! Just ‘member that she’s littler than you is, so’s ya gotta be gentle, okay?” 

Lucy nodded and took Brooklyn’s hand in hers to lead her to her bedroom to show her all her dolls and toys. 

“You got that, right Princess?” Jack reminded, “No bein’ silly like you an’ James get. Brooklyn’s still a baby.” 

Lucy scrunched up her nose. “I know, Daddy.” she insisted, “I’m a big girl, I can take care of her all by myself!” 

Jack held his hands up in surrender, Katherine smirking as she slid her arms around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder. 

“Can I play too?” James asked, bouncing on his toes. 

“‘Course ya can,” Spot said, patting James’ head. “Go on. No rough-housin’.” 

James nodded seriously and beamed as he ran down the hall after his sister. 

“Did you see the lovely fruitcake these assholes gave us?” Jack asked his wife, turning to kiss her cheek where it rested on his shoulder. Katherine snorted. 

“I did. Looks like something someone gave Spot at work that he regifted to us after it sat on his kitchen counter for a week.” She commented, and Spot grinned as he sat down on the Kelly’s couch, pulling Race to sit next to him. 

“It was exactly that.” he admitted. “Excellent observation there, Kath.” 

Katherine rolled her eyes but smiled, untangling herself from Jack and squeezing his shoulder lovingly. 

“I’m going to finish setting up for dinner, you guys catch up while you wait, okay?” 

“Sounds good, love. Just holler if you need help with anythin’.” he kissed Katherine’s cheek before sitting down on the couch next to his friends.

“Catch up,” Race commented with a snort, “As if we didn’t get lunch just last week.” 

“Hey, a lot can happen in a week,” Jack teased. 

“Has anythin’ happened this week?” Race asked.

Jack laughed and shook his head. “Nah. Same ol’ same ol’. But I’m hurt you’d assume that, Racer.” 

Race was about to retort when the doorbell rang and Jack hopped up to answer it, calling to Katherine in the kitchen that he’d get it, grinning brightly as he greeted his childhood best friend at the door. 

“Crutchie!” he embraced his friend tightly, “Merry Christmas!” 

“Merry merry, Jackie!” Crutchie said, standard sunshiney grin on his face. “Sorry we’s a little late. Got distracted by somethin’.” 

“Ain’t late at all,” Jack chided, taking Crutchie’s coat as he took it off. “Rosie,” he greeted Crutchie’s girlfriend, hugging her as well, “Good to see you, as always!” 

“You too, Jack.” Rosie smiled, helping Jack hang up the coats. “Merry Christmas!” 

Katherine poked her head out of the kitchen and waved at her friends. 

“Merry Christmas Charlie and Rosie!! I’ll be out in just a minute!” she called, and both Rosie and Crutchie waved to her. 

“Take your time, Kath!” Crutchie said, “We’ll be here all night.” he laughed, following Jack over to the couch and taking a seat.

“Now what had you two so  _ distracted _ ?” Jack teased, sitting back down on the now-filling-up couch, between Spot and Crutchie, Rosie and Race on either side of their significant others. 

“You wanna tell ‘em?” Crutchie asked Rosie, who giggled a little. 

“Ta-daaa,” she sang, holding up her left hand, which had a bright and shiny diamond studded engagement ring on it. 

Jack, Race, and even Spot all broke into loud cheers, Race and Jack hurriedly embracing both Crutchie and Rosie in excited hugs. 

“Ace! Get in here, wouldja?” Jack called toward the kitchen and Katherine emerged, setting down silverware on the counter as she hurried out. 

“What is it?” she asked, breaking into a huge grin as Rosie showed off her ring. Katherine squealed in excitement and rushed to hug her friend. 

“Congratulations!” she cheered, jumping up and down with Rosie in joy. 

“Good on you kiddo,” Jack told Crutchie, hugging him tight. “‘Bout damn time.” 

“That’s what I said!” Rosie said, making everyone laugh. 

“I was waitin’ for the right moment!” Crutchie protested, “Ya can’t rush these things.” 

Spot snorted. “Your first sign you’s waited too long shoulda been the day  _ I  _ got married ‘fore you did.” 

“Yeah,” Race agreed, “You know how long it took ‘im to finally say yes.” 

“‘Bout twenty seconds?” Crutchie smirked, and Race elbowed him. 

“Lil longer than that.” he teased. Spot rolled his eyes. 

“And we still got hitched ‘fore you.” He clapped Crutchie’s shoulder happily. “Congrats Charlie, finally makin’ an honest woman outta Rosie.” 

Rosie pouted, pecking a kiss to Crutchie’s cheek. 

“I’ve been plenty honest,” she joked, “All this does is make it official.” She wrapped an arm around her fiance’s waist, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“I’m so happy for you guys,” Katherine smiled, squeezing Rosie’s hands tightly before starting back to the kitchen. “And we have plenty of food and desserts to celebrate!” 

“Perfect.” Rosie laughed, “Do you need any help?” 

“Sure, then we can catch up!” Katherine grinned, Rosie following her into the kitchen. Katherine turned to grab Jack before leaving. “Oven beeped, dear heart. I know better than to try and deal with any of the food.” 

“Smart move.” Jack teased, hand on his wife’s back as he followed her into the kitchen to get dinner on the table. 

*

“Spotty, you oughta make the coffee.” Race teased as the group finished dinner, moving from the dining room to the family room, where Race and Jack attempted to get Skype started up. 

“Why?” Spot asked, narrowing his eyes. 

“Cuz you’s a barista at heart, love.” Race said sweetly, “An’ you know how I like it. Kathy makes terrible coffee.” 

“I hate you.” Katherine deadpanned, “How about, ‘Thanks Katherine for a beautiful meal!’”

“That ya husband cooked,” Jack teased, winking at her from the other side of the room. 

“And the delicious cookies!” Katherine continued dramatically. 

“I made the cookies Mama!” Lucy insisted.

“You set a lovely table though, Kath.” Crutchie offered, smirking at the loving teasing. 

“ _ Thank you _ .” Katherine emphasized, “See, Charlie’s appreciative.” 

Spot snorted as he went back into the Kelly’s familiar kitchen. “Whatever. Still like your coffee with cream, Kath?”

Katherine grinned. “I do.” 

“You got it.” 

Katherine smirked as she watched Jack argue with Race about the wires and cables they were connecting to get Jack’s laptop and webcam to work on the TV, the kids starting to get antsy as they waited. 

“I wanna talk to Uncle Davey!” James insisted, “Hurry up Daddy!” 

Jack grinned. “I’m  _ workin’ _ on it kiddo,” he said, hitting Race’s hand as he tried to unplug the cord that he’d just plugged into the unnecessarily complicated TV. “Racer I just put that there-”

“You put it in the wrong one! HDMI-3, Jackie.” 

“No it ain’t, I had it right the first time.” 

“Did it work the first time? No.” 

“Race I swear-” 

The TV screen lit up as Race connected a cord. “Haha! I win!” 

Katherine sat down next to Crutchie and Rosie, smiling at Brooklyn on Crutchie’s lap, thumb tucked in her little mouth, ready to fall asleep after a big dinner and lots of games with her cousins. 

“Okay, now I just gotta figure out how to call Dave…” Jack said to himself as he typed away at his laptop, smiling as Lucy dramatically flopped against his back where he sat in front of the couch. 

“Why can’t Uncle Davey come home yet?” Lucy whined, “He always gives good presents. And he didn’t make us  _ any  _ latkes this year!!” 

Katherine pulled Lucy off her husband and sat her down on her own lap. 

“Uncle Davey is a teacher, and he’s teaching far away for a year. He’ll be home for the holidays next year, don’t you worry.” Katherine assured her daughter. 

“There we are!” Jack cheered, standing from the floor and sitting next to Katherine, waiting for Davey to answer the Skype call. Everyone cheered as Davey’s face popped up on the screen. 

“Uncle Davey!” James and Lucy jumped up and down in excitement until Jack ushered them to sit down. 

_ “Hey guys!”  _ Davey said, waving at them through the screen,  _ “Merry Christmas everyone!”  _

“Happy Holidays Dave,” Jack said, waving to his friend, “We miss ya!” 

_ “Miss you all too,”  _ Davey nodded,  _ “How is everyone? Did Kath burn anything down this year?”  _ Davey winked and Katherine shook her head in mock-offense. 

“I would  _ never _ ,” Katherine laughed, “Such little faith in me, Davey!” 

_ “I know your track record, Katherine. Glad it’s been a smoke-free Christmas for you.”  _ He laughed, leaning a little closer to the computer.  _ “Speaking of which, hey Race! Where’s Spot?”  _

“Spotty! Get in here!” Race shouted, gently covering Brooklyn’s ears before he yelled. “Davey’s online!”

_ “Look at Brooklyn! She’s getting so big!”  _ Davey smiled,  _ “Time sure does fly, doesn’t it?”  _

Race smiled, kissing his daughter’s dark curls as she curled into him closer on his lap. 

“She’s growin’ right up, Dave! Walkin’, talkin’, arguin’ wit’ us nonstop...whole nine yards.” 

_ “Wow. Sounds like you guys have your hands full.”  _ Davey smiled, waving at Brooklyn, who sleepily waved back.

“Hey Dave!” Spot said as he returned with a tray full of coffees, made as everyone liked it. “Merry Whatever. How’s being a professor?” 

Davey laughed.  _ “I’ve been a professor for quite a while,”  _ he reminded,  _ “But teaching in Israel is a lot different than teaching in the U.S., that’s for sure.”  _

“Goin’ good though?” Spot asked, taking a seat next to his husband, smirking as their daughter squished herself between them, thumb still in her mouth. 

_ “It is! Very busy but very good. All my students are great.”  _ Davey waved them off.  _ “But catch me up on everything with you guys! It’s been too long since we’ve all been together.” _

Jack slid an arm around Katherine’s shoulders. Davey wasn’t wrong, the last time they’d all been  _ together _ , in person, was probably last Christmas. Every year since college they’d gotten together for the holidays. Davey had left shortly after that for Israel, and then life took over the busy friends’ lives. Jack still got lunch with his friends every so often, and he had a bunch of built-in-babysitters to help him out when he and Kath wanted some time alone. It wasn’t that they never saw each other, it was just hard to pin everyone’s schedules down so they could be in the same place at the same time. So this was really nice, even if Davey was halfway across the world, he could still be part of their traditions. 

Crutchie and Rosie told Davey about their engagement, to which Davey cheerily congratulated them with  _ “Mazel tov!!”  _ and well wishes, promising he’d be back in the U.S. for the wedding.

Race and Spot gushed about their daughter, telling Davey all about how smart and funny she is and that Race signed her up for dance classes at Albert’s studio for the spring. 

Katherine told Davey about her job, and Jack thought it was rather adorable when the two of them started laughing over some joke from emails they’d been exchanging since Davey left. The kids proudly told Davey all about school and how much they missed him and Lucy complained about the lack of latkes again, making Davey smile. 

Jack shared the holiday cards from their friends and family over Skype so Davey could see them. He started with the Hanukkah card from Davey’s parents, everyone laughing as Davey had no idea it even existed, and laughing harder as Jack did a dramatic reading of Esther Jacobs’ annual holiday letter, rattling off the children’s accomplishments. Next Jack shared the cards from Specs, Romeo, Jojo, Albert (and his dance studio greeting card), and Elmer and Beth. 

_ “Was Beth in the Nutcracker?”  _ Davey asked, as Jack held up the card. 

“Yeah!” Race grinned, “She was the Sugarplum Fairy. We all went to see her, she did great.” 

_ “Tell her congrats for me, that’s wonderful!”  _ Davey said,  _ “Hey Jackie, did you add any new decorations this year?”  _

Jack laughed and Katherine nodded immediately. 

“He’s hit a paper snowflake phase, Davey.” Katherine said tiredly, “There’s paper cutouts all over my house.” 

_ “I bet they’re beautiful, though.”  _ Davey snickered,  _ “Jack always has the best decorations.”  _

“I do.” Jack said with a nod, “Thank you Dave. Here, I’ll show ya.” he moved the webcam so Davey could see the part of the paper snowflake ceiling he’d created in the hallway. “See? Stunning.”

_ “Like a winter wonderland.”  _ Davey laughed.  _ “Very festive.”  _

After keeping Davey awake until nearly four-am his time, they all finally signed off for the night, the kids all starting to get tired and crashing from their sugar highs. After minor arguments about getting the kids to bed, the adults all returned back to the family room to exchange presents before Jack, Katherine, Crutchie and Rosie left for midnight mass. Spot and Race didn’t mind staying behind to babysit, eat the rest of Jack and Katherine’s cookies, and watch Christmas movies all night. 

Jack pulled Katherine aside before they left, away from the rest of their friends, into the snowflake-ceiling-hallway. 

“Wanted to give you somethin’ before the night’s over,” he told her, pulling the homemade card he’d finished earlier out of his back pocket and handing it to her. 

“Oh Jack,” Katherine breathed, looking at the beautifully realistic sketched card, “It’s beautiful.” 

Jack smiled. “Ya can read it later. It’s ‘bout as sappy as it gets.” he said, but Katherine was already reading the inside, tears welling in her eyes. 

“You like it?” he asked, and she grinned, wiping at her eyes with the hand that wasn’t holding the card. 

“I love it.” she laughed, “It’s perfect.” 

Jack closed the card in her hand so the cover showed. He smiled lovingly at the drawing he’d done of their family, Spot, Race, Brooklyn, Davey, Crutchie and Rosie included behind the sketch of him, Katherine and their kids. 

“We’re perfect.” he said, and she nodded, sliding her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. Their kiss deepened as Jack moved his hands to grab her waist, pulling her closer to him. He moved one hand to softly wipe at her cheek, a happy tear still hanging on it. 

“Merry Christmas, Ace.” he whispered when they finally parted. 

“Merry Christmas, Jack.” she whispered back, taking his hand in hers as they got their coats on to brave the December cold. Katherine slid the card into her purse before they left, wanting to keep it with her. Her heart had never felt more full. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> honestly...I probably could've kept going.
> 
> have your teeth rotted out of your face from how RIDICULOUSLY SWEET THIS WAS?? between all the christmas cookies and candies in my house, and this fic, i have no teeth left. 
> 
> it's so domestic it burns. i love this family so much. 
> 
> I'd like to imagine this is a far-future continuation of my college AU, set in the same AU. ;)
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone! And if you don't celebrate, I hope you have a relaxing weekend and a joyous New Year!! sending love to all (and especially to Claire, Merry Christmas my friend!) <3


End file.
